1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a wireless telephone set, and in particular, to a method for reducing power consumption in the wireless telephone set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for increasing available time for using a wireless telephone set without charging the battery typically include increasing the capacity of the battery or employing a low-power circuit. However, these hardware solutions generally pose a limit in the increase of available time for using the wireless telephone set.